


Kidnap Keeps Things Interesting

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Badasses in Love, Crazy exes, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Manipulation, Murder, Steter Week, They're too calm about this, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Someone wants Peter's attention and Stiles is a little in the way of that.For day 2 of Steter Week: Badasses in Love and Alpha!Peter





	Kidnap Keeps Things Interesting

_Stiles hung limply from the shackles around his wrist, his legs dangled in their own shackles just off the floor. A hand reached out and lifted his head, Stiles gazed forward with glazed eyes. The woman smirked and released his head, which lolled back down without any resistance._

_“Pathetic.”_

* * *

“You’re up early,” Peter said as he blearily walked into the kitchen. Stiles turned and gave him a smile as he plated up the food. They shared a quick kiss before sitting down at the table. Stiles cheerful started on his food but Peter paused as he picked up his knife and fork. “No coffee?”

Stiles froze, blinking up at him in surprise for a moment before letting out a little laugh. “Sorry, I totally forgot.”

Peter watched as Stiles started the coffee maker. He started eating as the smell of coffee filled the room. A moment later Stiles put a mug of coffee in front of him and returned to his own breakfast. Peter hummed in appreciation, taking a deep breath of the mug before he took a sip. It was just the way he preferred, none of that plain, black tar Stiles had a taste for.

“It’s hot,” Stiles said with a smile.

“It’s very good, thank you Stiles,” Peter said. He tilted his head and nudged Stiles’ ankle under the table. Stiles’ grin began drifting into leer territory as he tangled their legs together.

“We could go do something else you can thank me for,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“And I would be delighted to do so,” Peter said with a smirk before he leant back with a sigh. “Unfortunately we both have to work today.”

Stiles’ face dropped for a moment before he pulled a smile back onto it.

“Later then.”

“Later,” Peter repeated absently. “I actually have a meeting. You alright to clean up?”

“Of course, Alpha,” Stiles said with a wink. Peter just hummed as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door, attention switching to his phone.

* * *

_“Now you’ll have to see how unimportant you are to him,” the woman said, almost caressing Stiles’ face. “He never really cared for you.”_

_“Peter loves me,” Stiles said, having to force the words out. The drain on his energy was weak but constant, a steady force that made it hard to even talk._

_“Oh please, how naïve are you?” The woman said, the grip on Stiles’ face going tight and her nails threatening to break the ski. “Peter Hale doesn’t love you. You’re just a little bit of entertainment he’s willing to put up with.”_

_“Speaking from experience,” Stiles said with a smirk. The woman sneered and shoved at his face. His head dropped but he looked up at her from under his lashes, smirk still in place._

_“Peter likes pretty things that do what he wants,” she said, giving Stiles a condescending look, “and won’t that make my job so much easier?”_

_Stiles’ smirk fell and his head drooped the last of the way as he took a shuddering breath._

* * *

Peter tapped irritably at his computer, barely glancing behind him as Stiles’ arms wrapped around his shoulder. Stiles leant in, hooking his chin on Peter’s shoulder.

“Still having that trouble with work?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Well, it’s not like you really need the job, do you Alpha? I’m sure you could still support us without us.”

“Are you saying you don’t think I can handle this?” Peter asked, finally turning to face Stiles.

“No,” Stiles said immediately, taking a step back and baring his neck. “It’s just… been a few days. Didn’t you say it was your partners fault?”

“I suppose,” Peter agreed, eyes sliding over Stiles before he turned back to his laptop. “At this stage, it would be nice if he could just complete his side of the work. I don’t mind the heavy lifting if he’d just give me the details I need.”

“I’m sure you’ll work it out. How about a break?”

“I’ll take a break when this dealt with.”

“…Yes, Alpha.”

* * *

_The woman screamed as glass shattered against the wall._

_“Not getting the results you want?”_

_“Don’t sound so smug,” the woman snapped. “Peter hasn’t even noticed you’re missing. That’s how little you matter.”_

_“How is your failure relating back to me?”_

_“Shut up! Shut up! No wonder he’s not upset if you talk half as much as this normally,” the woman practically snarled._

_“Oh, Peter likes most of the things I do with my mouth.”_

_Stiles’ head snapped the side as the woman’s hand connected with his cheek hard. She grabbed his chin and forced Stiles to meet her brown eyes._

_“I’m sure you were a very nice toy, but you’re so easily replaceable.”_

_“That’s going to leave a mark,” Stiles said flatly. The woman sneered and patted him harshly on the cheek she’d slapped._

_“Good.”_

* * *

Peter scowled at his phone as he walked down the street. Until someone collided with his side. He bit back the automatic snarl and instead crouched down to help the woman pick up her papers.

“Sorry, God, I was off in my own world,” the woman said with a light, tinkling laugh. Peter glanced up, trying to place the vaguely familiar voice, and met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. They immediately lit up with recognition. “Peter! Wow, it’s been ages.”

“Angelica,” Peter said, suddenly placing why he knew her. “It has. What are you doing here? Beacon Hills is kind of small for your tastes.”

“I could have said the same for you,” Angelica said lightly. “You have to go where work is, right?”

“Naturally. Had you’re work been going well?”

“Well, you win some you lose some. Yourself?”

“Not so well,” Peter said as they stood and he handed her the paperwork he’d collected. Their hands brushed and Angelica looked up at him from under her lashes.

“Did you want to discuss it over a coffee?” she asked, eyelashes fluttering. Peter paused for a moment before a charming smile took over his face and he adjusted to take her hand and brushed a kiss over the back of it.

“I think I’d enjoy that,” he said. “Unfortunately I have promised to be somewhere else. Perhaps I can take a raincheck?”

“Oh, wonderful! Let me just give you my number.”

“Wonderful indeed.”

* * *

_“You look happy.”_

_“Peter’s practically forgotten all about you. Soon you really will be unnecessary.”_

_“I think you’ll find I’m pretty unforgettable.”_

_“Forgetting you is just the last step in not caring, which Peter started doing a long time ago.”_

_“…”_

* * *

“Peter where are you going?” Stiles asked as Peter headed for the door.

“I have a date.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. I have a date,” Peter snapped, flashing his eyes at Stiles who froze in place. “Let’s not pretend this is something it’s not. I have more important things to do than whatever your issue is. Either _be useful_ or go away.”

Stiles stared at him, unmoving as Peter stepped out and closed the door.

* * *

“Well, I am delighted to say this may well be the last moments I have to spend with you,” Angelica said happily as she watched herself in the mirror. “In a few hours Peter will realise who’s the better mate and then you’re superfluous.”

“I’d tell you not to talk yourself down, but frankly I don’t think it will matter,” Stiles replied absently, rattling his chains a bit as he tried to shift to gain some relief.

“Yes, yes, whatever,” Angelica said, waving him off before the turned around to face him. “How do I look?”

“Like a kidnapping homewrecker.”

“Don’t be disappointed, dear,” Angelica said in a false-sweet tone. “You simply don’t measure up. It’s not personal.”

“Oh, you’ve made it quite personal.”

“Peter?!” Angelica practically shrieked, spinning around to face the werewolf who stood in the doorway looking deeply unimpressed. “How did you find this place?”

“Ah, well, I had a little help,” Peter said with a smirk as he stepped aside and gestured to Stiles. A Stiles. Who just stood there looking unsure and nervous.

“What?!”

“Peter likes it when I obey my Alpha,” the Stiles look alike said. “He told me to be useful.”

“Yes, and you did a wonderful job,” Peter said, waving him off as his focus was on Angelica. “Now if you could return the real Stiles, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

“Why? I’m a far better choice than him, Peter!” Angelica said, eyes shining as her voice began to climb. “I can be who you need. Look what I’ve done. I can give you all this power and what can he do? You broke up with me and you’re going to settle for him?”

“I broke up with you because you are psychotic, Angelica,” Peter said with a raised eyebrow, “and you know I never settle.”

“Then why him?”

“As you said, power _is_ a great motivator.”

“He’s not powerful! I’m powerful! Look at everything I’ve done for you! I can make copies of whoever you want! You didn’t even notice he was missing.”

“Oh, you far fallen angel. I noticed the very first day,” Peter said with a faux sympathetic look. Angelica blinked in surprise.

“How?” she asked quietly, shaking in place.

“Stiles would never forget coffee,” Peter said with a shrug. “It’s the first thing he gets himself every morning. He’s a fright without it.”

“Rude,” Stiles said, only to be ignored.

“You love me,” Angelica said, still shaking even as she raised her hands towards him. “I know you love me Peter and if I have to show you, I will.”

“Oh please do,” Peter said mockingly. Angelica’s eyes began to glow and Peter raised an eyebrow as hers furrowed. The Stiles’ look alike suddenly made a distressed noise. Then it flickered and in its place was a life-size wooden art mannequin, which immediately fell to the floor with a clatter.

“What?” Angelica gasped as Peter suddenly lunged towards her, taking by the throat.

“So, what, Peter? Are you going to kill me for showing you he’s not worth your time?” She asked in a tight voice.

“Oh, I’d love to,” Peter said with a grin. “Unfortunately, I don’t get that delight.”

Peter let her go and Angelica looked up at him with a smile, only to have his hand replaced with chains around her neck. A kick to the back of her knees and she fell to the floor and she was pulled back against a knee on her back.

“My shoulders are going to ache for days,” Stiles growled as he pulled the chain tight. Angelica scrabbled against, her eyes flashing for a moment. Stiles pulled the chain tighter as his own eyes lit up.

After a moment she finally went still, her eyes going dull and blank. Stiles released her with a huff, the chains fell with her body, clattering to the floor.

Stiles groaned and rolled out his shoulders.

“You always look stunning like that,” Peter said with a fond smile as he approached.

“I don’t feel stunning,” Stiles scoffed, even as he eagerly fell into Peter’s arms. Peter held him for a moment, burying his face in Stiles’ neck while Stiles just relaxed into his arms. After a moment thought Peter loosed his grip and gently cupped Stiles’ face.

“She hit you.”

“I need physical contact to leach, and to set up that hint for you. You know that.”

“I don’t have to like it.”

“Can’t say I’m too fond either, though I will appreciate the extra power while I’m healing.”

“Well, at least there’s that.”

“Yeah, now take me home. We can deal with this later.”

“Of course, Darling,” Peter said with a smile, turning and crouching so Stiles could climb onto his back. “Do you know what she meant with that last bit?”

“About showing you she loved you?” Stiles asked as he rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter hummed an affirmation and Stiles snorted. “I suspect her goal was to change your feelings about her. More likely she would have accidentally crushed your heart or driven you insane. I did wonder if you knew the risk of that stunt.”

“I was never at risk,” Peter said confidently. Stiles snorted again, beginning to drift off. Peter easily carried him back to their apartment and gently tucked him into bed. He’d be in a foul mood tomorrow when all the aches and pains started to set in.

Peter made a mental note to prepare the coffee early.

**Author's Note:**

> I put way to much thought into the magical theory of this


End file.
